Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom: Transcription
STUPID MARIO BROTHERS – EPISODE ONE TRANSCRIPT Over, accompanied by the title screen music from Super Mario 64 Mario and Luigi ''':Stupid Mario Brothers ! '''Mario: It's time-a to get-a the mail, Luigi! Luigi: I hope we don't get-a the same old crap we get everyday. Mario:Yeah, that would-a suck! [Mario and Luigi walk up to their mailbox. Mario pulls out a letter and opens it.] Mario: Oh piece-a the crap! Another stupid letter from Bowser! What does he want this time? Mario and Luigi: Hmm... [Gibberish Voice Over (“Bra Bra Bra!”) with subtitles. Dreary music plays. Mario grows increasingly irritated as Bowser's speech goes on.] Bowser : '"Mario it is I, Bowser! Your Nemesis I have kidnapped Peach ! And taken over the castle! And there's nothing you can do.... TO STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" [''Mario finishes reading the message. Dreary music fades out.] '''Mario: Can you believe that son of a bitch?! Luigi: Mario, what is it? Mario: 'Peach has gotten herself kidnapped and her castle has been taken over again, for the umpteenth freaking time! [''Mario's speech becomes more distressed] 'Mario: '''Every time I take time off, she and her freaking toads can't handle themselves! After all, I am just a plumber! [''Yanks Luigi by the overalls] And I'm really tired of saving her lazy ass all the time! [Luigi becomes concerned] 'Luigi: '''Mario, what should we do? [''Mario is no longer stressful and lets go of Luigi's overalls] '''Mario: Let's go look for some super mushrooms! Luigi: 'Okie dokie! [''Cut to a wide shot of a hill. Mario and Luigi run upwards. The footage is noticeably sped up. Upbeat music plays] [Mario and Luigi arrive at a tree, still looking for mushrooms] 'Luigi: '''Mario, I think I saw some big ones over here. '''Stranger: '''Well, well, well, If it isn't the stupid Mario losers! Weh! [''Camera zooms in on Mario and Luigi] '''Mario: '''Well, if it isn't the son of a bitch Wario ! '''Luigi: What has-a Bowser got you up to-a this time?! [Wario is revealed. Mario flips Wario off.] Wario : I have been sent to take you back to the Mushroom Kingdom! Weh heh heh! Mario: 'No way! I am so sick of saving that stupid-a Princess-a Peach! You can go tell that dickhead Bowser that ''we ain't comin'! 'Luigi: '''Yeah! What-a Mario said! Hmph! [''Wario grows impatient] '''Wario: You know dickheads, it's getting kind of cold out here. How 'bout we go inside and talk it over? [Cut to inside a cluttered house. Wario sits in a rotatable chair.] Wario: '''You two have been in the real world for long enough! Your vacation is over! You're coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom with me right now! 'Mario: '''You know Wario, every time I try to take a vacation, some jerk with a vendetta against me for no reason wants to screw it up! [''Mario grows increasingly infuriated] 'Mario: '''Now, I may never get a chance to try out my new go-kart-soccer-ball-basketball-doctor-kit and my giant over-sized game board where I was going to invite lots of friends, have a big party, but ''nooo, make the plumber do all the work! You know Wario, there's a pretty good hero of time only twelve blocks from the Mushroom Kingdom in the country of Hyrule! He's not doing anything, why not get him to do it for a change?! '''Wario: Weh! [Luigi becomes concerned again. Music starts up] Luigi: '''But Mario, he has problems of his own! '''Mario: '''Whatever! The point is we are staying here! '''Wario: '''He said you might say that! And if that was the case, I'd have to fight you! '''Mario: '''Well good-a luck, because we just beat Sonic at the Olympic-a Games! '''Luigi: '''Yeah, what Mario said, again! '''Wario: '''Weh heh heh heh heh! Sonic is-a past his prime, and is slower than a mangled Goomba! Your beating him means nothing! '''Mario: Wario! You son of a Goomba! You'll never take us alive! Oh, and I have only one thing to say to you! Wario: What? Mario: What's that over there!? Wario: 'Weh?! [''Mario and Luigi run off screaming. Fast paced comedic music starts. Wario is infuriated.] '''Wario: You may have run away this time, Mario Stooges! But I'll be back! Weeeeeeenenyenye! Nyeh! [Cut to Mario and Luigi's house. Music still plays] Mario: 'Well Luigi, that was a close-a one! '''Luigi: '''What are we going to do-a now, Mario? '''Mario: '''Wanna race go-karts? '''Luigi: '''Okie day! [''Mario and Luigi storm out the front door] '''Mario and Luigi: Wahoo! [Footage of an enraged Wario is played again] Wario: Weeeeeeenenyenye! Nyeh! [Cut to a black screen with the URL of the ''Richalvarez channel.'' Super Mario Bros. death sound effect plays. etting kind ] Category:Transcriptions Category:Season One